Trinity Verse Extras 1
by Scyllaya
Summary: Extra scenes for my Trinity verse I-II read that first to understand , mentions of Gabriel/Kali and Gabriel/Castiel/Dean, more info on story header.


**Title: **Trinity Extras I.  
><strong>Author: <strong>**scyllaya**  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG  
><strong>CharactersPairings:** Castiel, Gabriel, Kali, Dean Winchester, OMC (mentions of Gabriel/Kali and Gabriel/Castiel/Dean)  
><strong>Warning(s): <strong>mentions of criminal act  
><strong>Spoiler(s):<strong> AU  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> ~ 2500  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Extra scenes for my Trinity verse.  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Nearly all names and characters in this story belong to CW/WB and Kripke. I'm making no profit whatsoever. It's just for fun! People (OCs) in the story are not real! Any resemblance to real life is just a coincidence.  
><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> Comment-fics written for the prompts at Trinity Extras.

x-x-x

**Kali**  
>(In Copenhagen)<p>

Prompt (**peaceformizu**): Gabriel and Kali, at one point Kali said they broke up because he wanted to go back to Castle Rock, and she didn't want to be second best. How did that scene go?

x~x~x

'What do you mean no?' Kali asked slowly.

'Exactly what "no" means, Kali. I was clear about this from the start. I'm going back to the US. I already filled out and posted all the papers months ago. I'm only waiting back from Chicago, UCSF and Colorado now.'

'Well, excuse me that I believed that being in a relationship for this long, living together, or maybe our engagement would be an enough reason for you to reconsider.'

'I don't understand why you can't come to the US with me,' Gabriel said.

'I have my family, a life waiting for me. I can't abandon everything like this!' Kali answered.

'So you expect me to do it instead?'

'You already abandoned your life there three years ago, there's nothing waiting for you back there!'

Gabriel looked up at her sharply, but stayed silent for long moments.

'You're wrong,' he said.

'What exactly do you hope for?' Kali asked. 'Do you really think they will be waiting for you to return, like some lovesick abandoned puppies for their master?'

'Don't talk about them like this!' Gabriel said harshly. 'You don't know anything about us!'

'I know enough! I know that after everything we've been through, after all Pete and I have done for you, you are willing to turn around and go back to your precious boys without a second thought. Is that all we deserve? Is this all I deserve?'

'Kali, you know they're important to me… I promised to go back.'

'What about your promise to me?' Kali asked. 'Doesn't that matter? You told me you loved me, did you lie?'

'No, Kali… of course I love you…' he reached out and took her hand in his. 'That's why I want you to come with me. We can continue school together, even work together, and you will like Dean and Cas, I promise, okay?'

'No,' she snapped, pulling her hand away. 'If you love me, and want a life with me, you can't put them above me, you just can't. I deserve better.'

'Kali, this is not a competition, how can you compare yourself to them? This is completely different!'

'It's not different. You left behind your life for a reason. I care for you, I love you. Why can't you love me the same way?'

'But… I do,' Gabriel said.

'No, maybe you think you do, but… if you would, this choice would be not a question.'

'Why is it me who has to choose? How can you possibly expect me to do this? To choose between you and my friends? This is not fair, how can you do this to me?'

'You are doing this to yourself. I want someone who loves me, first and foremost, and if this is not a decision you can make, then you don't.'

'If you can't do this for me, accept what I want, then you don't love me either.'

'I accepted a lot of things about you, but I will not back down and accept this. I will not come second after them.'

'I will not change my mind,' Gabriel said with conviction. Kali stared at him for long moments, searching his face, but she must've seen that he was serious about this. 'Please come with me.'

'No,' Kali shook her head. 'I can't be with a man who loves others more than me.'

'Kali…'

'I don't think you understand even a little why this is cruel to me,' she said quietly. 'Why you are the one being unfair, expecting me to live with this. Maybe someone else will be able to. I can't.'

She pulled her engagement ring off her finger and put it down onto the tabletop. Gabriel looked down at the piece of jewelry and not at the woman who obviously was about to step out of his life.

'I wish I could've been enough for you,' she said and left. Gabriel took a large breath and sat down. As he was sitting there, in silence he thought that he wished that too. The thought of going with Kali, living with her, being with her was a nice, he wanted that, right?

But the thought of not going back home again, not seeing either Dean or Castiel, not going back when he promised he would, he just couldn't do that. He couldn't leave them behind forever… he just had to go back, he head to. He wished Kali understood, but maybe she did, maybe that was exactly the problem, she understood it even better than he did.

x-x-x

**Erik Dunayevskaya**  
>(Between Chapter 27 and 28 of <span>Trinity II.<span>)

Prompt (**dakotalynn421**): Was there anything you wanted to include in either story but you just couldn't fit it in no matter how hard you tried? Let's say with Cas since he's my favorite.

Prompt (**nicole_sill**): Was Nick's death really an accident, or did Kali have something to do with it? being a goddess of life and death and all?

x-x-x

It was only a day after they moved back to Denver when Cas' mind wouldn't let him stall any longer. There was something about this whole Nick business that didn't let him rest. It was nagging at the back of his mind, something about it disturbing him on a very basic level. He couldn't really put a finger on it, but it just wouldn't leave his thoughts.

He should've said something to Dean, he was a police officer after all, but Castiel knew him enough to know that he would not want to do anything. Dean was fiercely protective of them both and what Nick has done, planned to do was enough for Dean to not care about his death. Gabriel seemed to be the same, not wanting to spare even a thought on the man, not that Castiel blamed him.

By all means, he shouldn't care either. No doubt that Nick was a horrible man, but this was beyond suspicious and if Dean wouldn't have been so very angry at him he would've questioned the circumstances of Nick's death as well.

It's not like Castiel planned on to launch an investigation or anything, far from it, but a look didn't hurt. As he was going down with the elevator to the morgue in the hospital his mind reminded him of curiosity and a certain cat, but he dismissed the thought. He was surprised though how easily he could just walk down here. Not like hospitals had the best security, so maybe it was not that surprising, and who would guard a room full of corpses all that much?

It was much cooler down here, than upstairs. Castiel walked down the empty corridor towards the door and hoped that he could still take a look at the files he was curious about. Oh if Dean and Gabriel knew he was here, they would be very much displeased, and that was putting it mildly. Nevertheless Castiel had to satisfy his curiosity, regardless of the aforementioned cat in the proverb.

He stopped dead in his track when the heavy door opened at the end of the corridor and a very familiar man with dark hair stepped out. He frowned deeply and his words stuck in his throat. Confusion was not even close to what he was feeling right now. Shock maybe, stunned surprised. His mind blanked for a moment and he just stared.

'Uncle Erik?' he spoke finally and the man looked up at him right away a smile spreading on his face.

'Castiel! Oh what a wonderful surprise! I did not expect to see you here!' he said and started walking towards him. His Russian accent was thick in his speech even if Castiel knew that he could make it disappear completely and sound American, for some reason he never bothered, only if there was anyone besides family around him.

'What are you doing here?' Castiel asked, still shocked, still stunned, the frown still very deep on his face. His uncle walked right up to him and kissed him on both cheeks – just like everyone on his Mother's side of the family always greeted him – then he stepped back. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and shrugged casually.

'Had some business to attend to,' he answered.

'Business?' Cas questioned. 'Last time I heard you were in… Korea.' His uncle shrugged again.

'Made a little detour, you know how it is. I go where I need to be. Won't stay long though,' he added then smiled again.

'Business, right here in Denver, in this hospital, this very morgue,' Castiel said carefully.

'Look at you, it's been so long,' his uncle continued without answering. 'We should drink a coffee, ah? Talk a little before I have to go.'

'No, I also have some… business to attend here,' Castiel answered, still frowning.

'No. We should really have coffee now,' his uncle said with a meaningful smile. Castiel looked at him for a moment. This was too big a coincidence. There were no such coincidences. It didn't make sense just yet, but it was no coincidence.

'I should not go in there and check Nick Lusepher's autopsy report, should I?' he asked.

'No, you really shouldn't,' his uncle answered with the same calm smile.

'Mother called you,' Castiel stated.

'Obviously.'

They stood there in silence for a moment before his uncle moved and turned him around by putting an arm around his shoulder, leading them towards the elevator. He was still taller than him, maybe even taller than Dean.

'Uncle Erik-'

'You know there was something my Father always told us, and his Father before. Wise words I learnt long ago.' He looked at Castiel before he continued. 'Some things are better left unquestioned.'

'Doesn't sound too healthy,' Castiel answered and his uncle laughed at that.

'Maybe not, but it is very important, almost vital in a family like ours, you know that. It's part of the job.'

Castiel had nothing to say to that, so he stayed silent while his uncle called the elevator. They stepped in and headed up.

'So, I've been hearing about you building your carrier. Ever considered joining us? We could always use a good pilot.'

'I'm in the US Air Force, Uncle. And I plan to stay there. I am not interested in the secret service, not here and not in Russia either.'

'Too bad, too bad. Air Force… simple, boring job. At least your brother's interested. You see? He has the right thing in mind.'

It was Castiel's time to level his uncle with a look.

'You should really stop trying to recruit Jesse. Mother is not pleased about it.' His uncle put up his hands in a defensive gesture.

'I know, I know. I will not go against her wishes, but your brother's almost eighteen now, he's not a child, Katrinka should let him decide on his own.'

'You should discuss this with Mother I suppose.'

'My Sasha's in training now, very excited, very eager, and talented too.'

'I heard,' Cas said as they stepped out of the elevator to continue their journey.

'I can't wait for him to be ready. I've been so bored since your mother retired so early.'

'I'm sure you could find sufficient partners to work with,' Castiel answered.

'Sufficient, yes, but it's not the same when you have family with you. You can't trust anyone more than family.' His uncle suddenly stopped and put a hand on his elbow to stop him too.

'My father said something else too, repeated it many times. Our family is proud of the work we do, the service, our honor and loyalty to our duty. Generation after generation we took the same path, the duty remains. But there is one thing that's more important than that, one thing only… and that is family, you hear me? We protect our family, we always do, and if we can't, if someone hurts our beloveds, we make them pay for it. Pay the price for what they have done.'

Castiel looked at the man in silence and his uncle continued after a beat of silence. His face was stern now, not happy and nonchalant as it was a few moments ago.

'Your mother called me because she loves you very dearly, you and the other boys, and she could not let you getting hurt ever again. You understand that boy, right? You do not wear our name, but you're a Dunayevskaya too, so you should know what it really means, what it might take, to protect your family.'

Castiel thought of the way he just walked into their apartment without calling the police, because Gabriel was alone in there, what he felt when he opened the door, why he opened that door like that. He nodded at his uncle, who clapped a hand on his shoulder and smiled.

They started walking again, finally getting out of the hospital.

'So, Castiel, just give your mother a kiss on the cheek you see her next time,' Cas smiled and nodded. 'And not a word about me to your father or there will be trouble.'

Castiel knew exactly how his Dad and Uncle Erik were like with each other so he didn't need to be reminded of that. His Dad was an honest, straight-forward man, and his personality clashed with his Uncle's tremendously. Not that his uncle was a bad person, but as his father put it "He was spying on people for money, how honest can that be?".

'Are you afraid of my father maybe?' Castiel asked. His uncle laughed again.

'Oh no, I could take your father, it's your mother I'd be really worried about after that.' Castiel smiled again and watched how his uncle walked away, quickly disappearing among the people. He was sure he won't be seeing him for a while again.

At least he knew what it was that nagged at the back of his mind, but he doubted he would ever talk about it if it was not important. Some things were better left unquestioned after all. His mother loved them. And it's not like anyone would ever ask about this, so what would it help anyway. He grabbed his keys from his pocket and walked to get his car, letting this whole thing simply slip away from his mind.

x-x-x

**Engravings**  
>(After Trinity II Chapter 28)<p>

Prompt (**Mikkaa**): So are the rings engraved?

x~x~x

Castiel noticed it first when he had to pull his rings off for the first time to wash his hands properly, after he got his hands greasy. Sure the black titanium didn't got dirty, but the silver would if he didn't pay attention to it. He looked at the engraving in the inside of the ring, but wasn't sure at first whether it was intentional or just the ring's "trademark".

After he got home he asked Dean to take his ring off so he could take a look at it. Dean was looking at him with a deep frown, not liking to having to take it off, but then he did it, asking what it was about.

After Cas took a closer look he was sure that it was something for them. As his ring had D and G engraved in the inside, while Dean's had a C and G in it.

He smiled, showed it to Dean and they both agreed that Gabriel's must have D and C in it, but they didn't ask when Gabriel got home from the hospital.

== Please leave a comment ==

There is a chance that there will be more small ficlets added to this post, so while the status is on "complete" if I write any extra scenes in the future it will be added as a new chapter to this entry.

== Thank you for reading ==


End file.
